101 Coisas Q JamesSPotter Deve Lembrar de Ñ Fazer
by Kitai Black
Summary: Mais uma fic da série: James Sirius:E a Família dá o troco mais uma vez em James


101 Coisas que James Sirius Potter deve lembrar de **NÃO** Fazer.

1 – Dizer a Draco Malfoy que ele parece a boneca Barbie.

2 – Sugerir a sua prima Victorie que ela deveria ter um bebê com Teddy e que a criança deveria se chamar James Sirius.

3 – Sugerir a Teddy que deveria ser padrinho de seu futuro filho.

4 – Fazer uma lista sobre "Coisas que o Alvo deve fazer" e prega-la na sala de estar com superbonder.

5 – Sumir com os livros de sua prima Rose.

6 – Tocar piano mesmo não sabendo tocar.

7 – Tocar bateria mesmo não sabendo tocar.

8 – Tocar qualquer instrumento musical.

9 – Dar em cima das namoradas de Hugo e dizer que elas que são infiéis.

10 – Bater em Hugo e em Scorpius sem motivo algum.

11 – Sugerir ao seu primo Freddy que ele seria um excelente ladrão de bancos.

12 – Dizer a Luna que a única diferença entre ela e a menina de "O Chamado" é a cor dos cabelos.

13 – Namorar quatro garotas de uma vez e não impedir ás garotas de se matarem nos jardins de sua casa.

14 – Perguntar a sua mãe na frente das crianças menores "De onde vem os bebês?"

15 – Colocar no Jornal de Hogwarts a seguinte matéria "Se precisa de prazer oral ligue para Alvo Potter."

16 – Ou publicar um livro com um titulo: "Meu irmão é Gay, mas sou feliz."

17 – Dizer ao Prof. Bins que mortos deveriam não dar aula e que está na hora de Bins aposentar.

18 – Perguntar a McGonagall se ela não prefere viver como gato, afinal gatos não tem tantas rugas.

19 – Tentar jogar xadrez bruxo com o quadro de Dumbledore.

20 – Atirar papel higiênico molhado no quadro de Severus Snape.

21 – Dizer a Alvo que ele foi adotado e que seus pais usaram uma poção polissuco "eterna" para que ele parecesse da família.

22 – Perguntar para Hagrid se o seu tamanho interfere em sua masculinidade.

23 – Afanar os artigos de Quadribol da escola e esconde-los no armário de Scorpius no vestiário masculino da Sonserina.

24 – Dizer ao seu Tio Rony que Scorpius e Rose estão noivos.

25 – Espalhar boatos em Hogwarts que Lily e Rose tem um relacionamento lésbico.

26 – Fazer perguntas a sua Tia Fleur sobre seus cabelos serem falantes.

27 – Contar quantas cicatrizes seu Tio Gui tem no rosto.

28 – Pedir a Carlinhos mais calças de Couro.

29 – Fazer a "Dança da Bundinha" para suas primas Victorie e Roxanne.

30 – Ensinar Hugo a produzir Bombas de Bosta

31 – Falar a sua Tia Fleur que Verde definitivamente não é a cor dela.

32 – Mandar cartas de amor a Rose e dizer a Scorpius que ela está o traindo.

33 – Tentar limpar seu quarto ou qualquer cômodo de sua casa com magia.

34 – Substituir os CD's de Teddy por fatias de salame.

35 – Ensinar seu Avô Arthur a falar coisas trouxas erradas (Exemplo como Computador Comfufador).

36 – Ir fazer visitas inesperadas a Tia Petúnia de seu pai.

37 – Dizer ao Tio Valter que seu pai se tornou um traficante de drogas bruxas.

38 – Mudar a decoração da sala da casa de seu Tio Percy sem o consentimento deste.

39 – Inventar canções de Ninar como "Durma ou o Dementador vem te Pegar".

40 – Roubar os carros voadores dos Aurores do Ministério da Magia...

41 – E os "esconder" no telhado do Big Bang.

42 – Sugerir ao seu pai a fazerem passeatas a favor da libertação dos presos de Azkaban, e dizer que é para o bem maior.

43 – Tomar banho completamente NU, no lago Negro de Hogwarts.

44 – Dizer que a Lula Gigante ama garotos nus.

45 – Sugerir ao Hagrid a fazerem caçadas na Floresta Proibida.

46 – Dizer a Neville que ele está cada dia mais gordo.

47 – Reclamar sobre a comida para qualquer Elfo Doméstico.

48 – Cortar o cabelo de Victorie enquanto ela está dormindo.

50 – Dizer a Teddy que ele fica ótimo com cabelos cor de rosa.

51 – Dar em cima de Gabrielle e dizer que há costumes Ingleses que ele realmente gostaria de mostrar a ela.

52 – Se aproximar de qualquer parente de sua Tia Fleur com intuito "inocente".

53 – Jogar quadribol sem cueca e abaixar as calças depois do jogo.

54 – Colocar poções de coceira nos sutians das meninas de Hogwarts.

55 – Usar as Salas de Aula como Motel.

56 – Dar dicas de um sexo perfeito a Lily.

57 – Falar sobre posições sexuais com Rose.

58 – Tentar convencer a Scorpius de que Rose realmente tem queda por morenos de olhos verdes.

59 – Dizer a Scorpius que Rose dorme com Alvo.

60 – Tentar convencer Scorpius, Rose e Alvo a formarem um Triângulo Amoroso.

61 – Morder o rabo de qualquer dragão.

62 – adotar qualquer animal que exploda.

63 – Tentar virar um metamorfomago.

64 – Ou animago.

65 – Usar o mapa maroto para fins sexuais.

66 – Usar a capa de invisibilidade para ver garotas tomando banho.

67 – Dizer a sua avó Molly que Alvo pensa em se tornar um tranvesti.

68 – Pixar as paredes dos banheiros masculinos dizendo "Alvo ama Hugo que ama Teddy que tem um caso com Scorpius."

69 – Discutir sobre o fato de Gilmore Girls ter sido cancelado é que o Apocalipse está próximo.

70 – Se comparar ao Super Man.

71 – Ou ao Batman

72 – Ou ao Spider Man.

73 – Definitivamente o Coringa não é de verdade.

74 – Ás lojas de doces não vendem entorpecentes.

75 – A CIA não está atrás de você.

76 – Nem o Silvio Santos.

77 – A Madonna jamais aceitaria se casar com você.

78 – A Britney Spears não ficou mais bonita careca.

79 – Rose não parece com a Dercy Gonçalves.

80 – Fleur não é a Hebe Camargo Disfarçada.

81 – Cachorros não são para ter lantejoulas ao invés de pêlos.

82 – Não deve se referir a Rose como "Aquela Moita Ruiva de Duas Pernas"

83 – A única resposta aceitável para a pergunta de Victorie sobre "Essa roupa me deixa gorda?" é "Não!"

84 – Seu nome é James Sirius e não The Sexy Man

85 – É ilegal incendiar Shoppings Trouxas.

86 – Dizer que "Fogo é bonito" não é uma boa resposta sobre o motivo de ter feito isso.

87 – Definitivamente a Fergie não tem um amor platônico a sua pessoa, mas não sabe ainda.

88 – Não existe tarefapoçãofobia (fobia a tarefas de poções)

89 – Galinhas não são dinossauros que evoluíram...

90 – E elas não querem o matar.

91 – Cercas são para manter pessoas longes e não para serem puladas.

92 – Ninguém quer saber o motivo de sua depressão após cancelamento de Gilmore Girls.

93 – Rory Gilmore não é real e ela não é a mulher perfeita.

94 – Victorie, Rose e Roxanne não acham engraçado quando ele cola seus absorventes no teto.

95 – Ele não é um Rapper.

96 – Suas piadas sobre o cabelo de Rose não são engraçadas.

97 – Não deve tirar fotos de Alvo e Hugo pelados e divulgar na internet.

98 – Ele realmente envergonha toda sua família quando come, fala e interpreta o Frodo em Senhor dos Anéis.

99 – Ninguém quer saber onde ele perdeu a virgindade.

100 – O Armário de seu pai não o levará para Nárnia.

Harry respirara fundo olhando a imensa lista, a cada dia que passava ás listas sobre regras para James cresciam ainda mais, maldita hora que ele foi dar dois nomes de dois marotos ao seu filho mais velho. Olhou para o lado encarando toda sua família que pensavam em mais coisas para a lista quando Rose descera furiosa pela escadaria da mansão Potter.

- OH ROSE, MINHA BELA ROSE! RENEGUE TEU PAI E MUDE TEU NOME E EU NÃO SEREI MAIS UM POTTER! – James berrava ao pé da escada.

Rose atravessara a imensa porta da sala a fazendo menção de bater com força, Scorpius que até então mantinha uma conversa civilizada com Victorie e Teddy logo se apressou para correr atrás de sua namorada fazendo toda a atenção voltar a um gargalhante James.

Mais uma vez Harry apanhou a pena e com um suspiro escreveu mais uma vez no pergaminho:

101 – Rose não acha engraçado quando ele a compara com Julieta e compara Scorpius a Romeu, e principalmente não acha nada "feliz" ele dizer que no fim Scorpius e Rose irão se suicidar.


End file.
